Loving You
by gillsbluefeather
Summary: Two tragedies bring two special people together. EDWARDxMAX. R&R. Rated for suckish lives.
1. except for Nudge, Angel, Gasman, Iggy

**I know I need to stick with one fanfiction! But I always get the best ideas when I'm already writing something!**

It had been two years since it happened.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, so, in spite of myself, I will tell you.

They killed them, they killed them all.

Everyone except Nudge, angel, Gasman, and Iggy.

They killed the rest, though. Fang, Mom, Ella, Brigid Dwyer, Jeb, even Sam and the Red Haired Wonder. They wiped out half the navy, they bombed the submarine we were in.

Everyone except those four.

I remember it so clearly.

Begging for it not to happen, begging for them to kill me instead.

The worse part is, I had a front row seat to it all.

Mr. Chu had taken me, and when everyone was looking for me, they attacked.

They injected poison into Fang, slit Ella and mom's throat, bombed the submarine and drowned the people in it, Bombed half the navy, and took the remaining four to some underwater facility.

The horrible part of it is, they all died, every last one of them, because of me.

Then they just let me go.

I gave up about a year ago.

So now I'm living in a cabin in the woods in Forks, Washington. My name is Cassandra Huddleston. I'm nineteen years old. I don't have wings, I'm not sixteen, I don't have a loving family, and I'm not a brave, strong, independent girl.

That's Maximum Ride,

she died two years ago.

* * *


	2. Never going to be anyone like me

**Edward's POV**

It had been two years since it happened.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, so, in spite of myself, I will tell you.

We were about to get married, when the Volturi came.

They killed both Bella and her dad. They killed them, and there was nothing I could do about it.

The worse part was, we had gotten into a fight, and I said, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't saved you from James."

That was the last thing I said to her.

Now none of my family ever talks to me.

They all moved to Alaska with Tanya.

Now I'm all alone in this giant house.

I was never going to get another friend.

There was just no one like Bella.

If I could, I'd cry myself to sleep at night.

But I can't cry, so I can't let out all my emotions.

I almost never go out, except for hunting trips.

I'm never going to meet someone who has been through as much pain as I have.

There was absolutely no one like me out there. No one who didn't fit in. No one who wasn't even supposed to be made.

There was _never_ going to be _anyone_ as much as a freak as me.

And everyone knew that.


	3. I'm sorry

**Max's POV**

I was taking a walk in the woods, when I felt something coming.

I always try not to use my powers, it reminded me to much of them.

I saw something run past me.

"Whoever, or whatever," I corrected myself, out of everything I've seen in my life, this could be a dinosaur. "you are. Go away." I yelled.

It was surprised I knew it was there.

Even though I wanted to forget about my past, I still got new powers, and one of them was that I can feel emotions.

It was still there.

"Listen, you don't wanna do this, and I don't wanna do this, so just go away!"

He stopped in front of me.

He had a very secretive look to him, almost reminding me of Fang.

_No Cassandra No!_

"Who's Fang?" I let out a yelp.

This guy is so much like Angel! Deep breaths, deep breaths!

"Who's Angel?"

"SHUT UP! You stop talking NOW!"

Okay, it's okay.

Keep yourself together.

This guy can just read minds, so he knows more than most.

"How do you know I can read minds? And I know a lot about you. You're Cassandra Huddleston, and you're in denial for people who left you."

I couldn't take it.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I just sank to my knees and started crying.

"_FANG! FANG! FANG, I NEED YOU! PLEASE! SHOW ME A SIGN YOUR WITH ME! PLEASE!" _

I thought I smelled cookies! I think it's sign!

"_IS, IS THAT YOU FANG?" _I shouted to the sky.

Then I just, collapsed.

"Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Gasman! I'm sorry I wasn't there! I'm sorry for what they did to you! I'm sorry! I should've never been created! None of us should've! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for the poison! I'm sorry for the running! I'm sorry for everything! It's my fault what they did to you! _**I'M SOOOOOORRY!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Then I just passed out.

* * *

**_hope you liked it!_**


	4. Secrets

****

_Hello! Bettcooper: Yeah, but you can just imagine what it's like for her._

_Babylilly: yes, confusing, also, sad, but good, I hope so._ Max's POV

* * *

I was seeing memories, good and bad.

Like the time in the old house when Iggy and Gazzy put a paint bomb in my underwear drawer.

I didn't want it to stop, but I had to wakeup sometime.

I opened my eyes to, "Who are you?"

I responded, "Cassandra Huddleston, who are you?"

"Edward Cullen, but who are you really?"

That question sounded a lot like something a scientist would say.

"Listen, if you want to take me to Mr. Chu, then do it. But I want to see them."

"What are you talking about?"

"To hell you don't know what I'm talking about! You're just another one of those ones who want to see me explode. Well you have to take something I love from me, and the only things I ever loved are gone, so you can't make me explode!"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

This girl was gonna take some time.

But I brought her home because I felt sorry for her.

I think there was actually something that hurt her more than it hurt me, and for some reason I wanted to rip it's head off.

"Thanks, but if you want do that you'll have to be able to go to the bottom of the ocean."

When I looked questioned, she said, "I know that look, that's the look of sorrow for another person, it's the look of guilt even though you didn't do anything, it's the look of wanting to hurt the thing that hurt them even though you don't know them. I get that a lot these days."

_The key word is these days._ She thought.

"Listen, I'm not a scientist, an I don't want to take you anywhere, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what your talking about half the time." I said.

"If I tell you my secret, then you have to tell me your secret."

"Fine." and we shook hands.

"You go first, though. I have a feeling Mine is longer than your's." She said.

"Well pretty much, I'm a vampire, and the girl I was going to marry got killed. As well as her dad. The rest of my family of vampires moved to Alaska, so now I live here all alone."

She looked dumbstruck, but quickly gained her composer.

She told me everything, not sparing the bloody details. She just let it all

"Oh yeah, something important, I have wings. That's the real me, I'm _Maximum Ride._"


	5. Author's note

Hey, I wont be able to write anything from Monday thru Friday cause I'm going on a trip with my grandparents.


	6. AN again

Hey guys! Go to my story! There's a link close to the bottom of my page.


	7. READ THIS! IMPORTANT!

**Sorry, only author's note, but IMPORTANT author's note:**

**I know! I'm not dead! I've been having **_**MAJOR**_ writer's block with my stories. So, I created a new profile for when I have writer's block with this one. If you've read my stories on that profile you'll find an author's note similar to this one. My other profile is Niggysupporter. So when I'm having writer's block with this one, I'll be writing those stories. And when I'm having writer's block with that one, I'll be writing these stories. Anyways, back to the author's note… School starts tomorrow. I'm going to have A BUNCH of projects this year, cause I'm in the top grade in my school. Plus GT. So I'll update when I can, but they'll probably be long and far apart. It hopefully won't be as long as this whole writer's block has been. But the keyword in that sentence is hopefully, so… Yeah. On a healthier note, go check out my other profile!


End file.
